Raids
Notes: #Pairs you up with a random offline player's village within your Trophy range. View more under Multiplayer Raiding Mechanics. If you have a current shield, it will be removed when you raid enemy's base. #The cost to find an enemy village to raid. Each different village that you view charges you this price. This cost increases as you upgrade your Town Hall to higher levels. #The amount of Trophies you currently have. #The amount of stars you have earned in the Single Player Campaign. #A partially completed level. You are allowed to continue on to subsequent levels, but you have only gained 1 or 2 stars on this level. You may or may not have collected all resources available. #A completed level. You have earned all 3 stars and collected all resources. #An uncompleted level. No stars have been earned, so you cannot proceed to the next level(s). #A locked level. You need to at least partially complete the previous level to unlock (earn at least one star on it). Raiding Mechanics Multiplayer Test your skills against another player! Matchmaking matches you with another player based on your Trophies. Alternatively, you can enter a 'Revenge' match by tapping the " " button in your Defense Log. This allows you to fight against a person who has attacked you first. Beware of this when you attack higher level villages as they will be able to 'Revenge' match you. ''Prior to Battle'' When the opposing player's village first appears, you get 30 seconds during which you can scout the enemy's defenses and plan your attack. Although you can deploy troops during this time, the battle will start immediately upon doing so (you do not get extra time by starting early). When viewing another player's village to raid, potential loot and Trophies that can be earned/lost are shown. Before the battle has started, if the village you are first paired up with is not to your liking you can press the 'Next' button to pay a small amount of gold and be shown another village to potentially raid. The 'Next' button disappears once the 3-minute battle timer has started, but if you have not actually deployed troops or cast a spell, you can tap 'End Battle' to return to your own village without penalty. Once you have deployed a troop or cast a spell (even accidentally), the 'End Battle' button is replaced by the 'Surrender' button; pressing that will cause you to immediately lose the battle. ''Victory (and Defeat) Trophies are awarded upon a multiplayer victory. Victory is determined by how many stars you earn during the raid. There are three stars available to be earned in each battle: *One star is earned for destroying 50% of the buildings. *One star is earned for destroying the enemy Town Hall. *One star is earned for destroying 100% of the buildings. Raid_Star1.png Raid_Star2.png Raid_Star3.png For each star that you earn, you receive one-third of the available Trophies. This means that destroying your opponent's Town Hall gives you an automatic victory. Also it is impossible to get more than one star without destroying the Town Hall. Failure to get any stars means a loss, causing you to lose Trophies. ''Gaining and Losing Trophies There is often a lot confusion surrounding Trophies, as it is often possible to lose a lot more Trophies than you can win (although sometimes the opposite is true as well). The reason for this is simple: If you begin the match with more Trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is "weaker" than you (Town Hall or Experience levels are irrelevant for the purposes of this determination). If you defeat this "weaker" opponent you will receive fewer Trophies than you would an "equal" opponent; losing will cost you a higher amount of Trophies. The opposite is also true: If you have fewer Trophies than your opponent, it is presumed that your opponent is "stronger" than you. Defeating this "stronger" opponent entitles you to more Trophies than you would get by defeating an "equal" opponent, and likewise being defeated by a "stronger" opponent costs you fewer Trophies. Before attacking, pay attention to how many Trophies you can win or lose; often this can help give you a quick indication as to how difficult the upcoming battle will be. If you see a large discrepancy in the number of Trophies available to win vs. the amount available to lose, there is a large Trophy difference between you and your opponent. If the number of Trophies available to win is much higher than that available to lose, you are likely to encounter a difficult battle. If the number available to win is much lower than that available to lose, the battle may in fact be relatively easy. However, do not rely solely on this comparison, as Trophy counts can be easily manipulated (as shown in the above paragraph). ''Match Cost'' Single Player Campaign Fight against AI in the Single Player Campaign! Each level has a preset amount of loot that can only be earned ONCE, however most of the time you will spend more Elixir on troops than you get as a reward. Note that no Trophies can be won or lost in the Single Player Campaign and it will not cancel shields. It is interesting to note that while the difficulty of the Single Player Campaign increases quite rapidly as one progresses in level, the available loot rises considerably as well. Army Planning Army Planning is one of the most important parts of raiding. If your army is not planned out well enough you are probably going to lose, or at most earn one star. Depending on your objective (trophies or resources), you'll have to plan your army according to it. If you're raiding for Trophies or a balance of Trophies or resources, this army configuration is decent for mid-level players (169 housing space required): *1 Healer *15 Giants *40 Archers *30 Barbarians *10 Goblins If you're specifically farming for resources and don't care at all about Trophies, a typical army might look like the following (180 housing space required): *30 Archers *100 Goblins *50 Barbarians Armies such as this are able to steal up to 350,000 Gold and Elixir (or more in some cases). Loot Gold/Elixir Gold and Elixir can be stolen from three types of Resource Buildings: storages, mines/collectors and the Town Hall. *'Storages:' The percentage of Gold/Elixir that can be stolen from storages until TH5 is 20% and is capped at 200,000. Starting at TH6, the percentage that can be stolen drops by 2% at each TH level. At TH7 and above the cap increases by 50k at each TH level. The following chart shows how this works: *'Mines/Collectors:' The percentage of Gold/Elixir that can be stolen from mines/collectors is 50% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the mine/collector. *'Town Hall': There is an additional 1,000 of each resource that can be stolen inside the Town Hall. *'Clan Castle': The percentage of War Loot that can be stolen from your clan castle is half of the percent for your storages and is capped only by the storage capacity of the clan castle. The current maximum loot comes from raiding a TH10 with full collectors and 4M or more in storage. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for each resource, that can be stolen from 1 opponent is: 400,000 + (7 x 75,000) + 1,000 = 926,000. If you add in a full clan castle this maximum can be as high as 926,000 + 75,000 = 1,001,000. These figures are before the loot multiplier is applied. The loot multiplier is what is behind the loot "penalty". The amount of available loot = calculated loot x loot multiplier. The loot multiplier is determined as follows: *5% for attacking someone with a Town Hall (TH) 4+ levels lower than the attacker's. *25% for attacking someone with a TH 3 levels lower than the attacker's. *50% for attacking someone with a TH 2 levels lower than the attacker's. *90% for attacking someone with a TH 1 level lower than the attacker's. *100% for attacking someone with a TH level equivalent to the attacker's. Dark Elixir Dark Elixir can be stolen from two types of Resource Buildings: storages and drills. *'Storages:' The percentage of Dark Elixir that can be stolen from the storage until TH8 is 6% and is capped at 2,000. Starting at TH9, the percentage that can be stolen drops by 1% at each TH level and the cap goes up by 500. The following chart shows how this works: *'Drills:' The percentage of Dark Elixir that can be stolen from drills is 75% and is capped only by the storage capacity of the drill. The current maximum Dark Elixir loot comes from raiding a TH10 with full drills and 75,000 or more in storage. This means that the maximum calculated loot, for Dark Elixir, that can be stolen from 1 opponent is: 3,000 + (3 x 1,200) = 6,600. The same loot multipliers as with Gold/Elixir apply to Dark Elixir as well. ---- Trivia *As soon as the three-minute raid timer begins counting down, all Builders and Villagers run towards the Town Hall to hide. *Every time you get raided, you will get the notification saying Your village was raided by (Attacker's name)! (assuming you have notifications turned on). *Players from up to 200 Trophies above and below you are able to raid you, but these are not hard limits. Gallery